Zorro n'est qu'un perfide sournois !
by Getalo
Summary: Il s'en passent des choses sur le navire, seulement on s'ennuie un peu parfois en pleine mer. Heureusement on peut compter sur les éternelles disputes de Zorro et Sanji pour mettre de l'ambiance ! Juste un court One Shot, aucun couple.


_**Cette fic est ma première et pour commencer il ne s'y passe donc rien de particulier, juste une scène débile que j'avais en tête ^^**_

_**Par la suite je ferai peut être une ou deux histoires mettant en scène le couple Sanji Zorro, si j'ai le courage -_- ' (honte à moi !)**_

_**Voilà, maintenant lisez et appréciez ! (Ou pas, ça peut arriver aussi bien sûr)** _

- « O_î Marimo de mes deux ! Tu te bouges tout de suite, je peux pas passer là ! »_

Je m'éveille en sursaut suite à ce charmant beuglement et lève la tête pour apercevoir cette horripilante et arrogante tête blonde me toiser de haut. (C'est plus facile pour lui en même temps, il est debout !)

- _« Bon alors tu dégages ou quoi ! Je dois apporter ces deux rafraîchissements à Nami-Swan et à Robin-Chan d'urgence ! » _

Effectivement Monsieur Love tient un plateau d'argent à la manière 'garçon de café' avec deux verres contenant chacun une décoration personnalisée, l'ombrelle miniature, le quartier de fruit emboité sur le bord, le glaçon en forme de cœur...

Nan mais vraiment il a le don de me taper sur les nerfs lui !

- _« Non mais tu rêves ou quoi ? Je bougerai pas d'ici et puis je suis même pas dans ton passage du con ! »_

Houla il vire au rouge maintenant.

- _« Tu délires ! Tu t'es tellement affalé que tu prends tout le passage ! Tu pourrais pas aller faire ta petite sieste là ou t'emmerdes personne ! »_

- « _Y'a que toi qui te plains je te ferais dire ! Tu peux très bien m'enjamber en plus c'est pourtant pas compliqué !_ »

Et voilà ça y'est maintenant on n'est là à se regarder en chiens de faïence, je continue à le défier du regard en sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a l'intention de bouger alors qu'il m'aurait suffit de replier mes jambes mais je ne peux évidement pas m'empêcher de le pousser à bout. (Notez que c'est bien sur la même chose pour Sanji)

- « _Tu l'auras voulu, viens pas te plaindre après je vais te piétiner tête d'algue ! »_

- « _Je t'attends Love Cook ! »_

Merde, à mon avis je vais prendre cher si je reste allongé comme ça.. (Eh oui Zorro a vraiment la flemme de se lever -_-') A moins que..

-_ « Sanji qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Dépêche-toi d'apporter les boissons, il fait une chaleur insoutenable sur le pont ! »_

La succube rousse vient d'apparaître au bout du couloir, donnant des ordres à son dévoué esclave. Enfin au moins elle vient de stopper le pied de Sanji a quelques millimètres de ma tête, et accessoirement de changer l'expression de son visage, il passe ainsi de la colère (souvent provoquée par moi-même) à une tête de débile profond (provoquée par la gente féminine en général). J'aime me foutre de lui pour ça.

- « _Nami- Chérie j'arrive tout de suite et je peux t'éventer si tu as trop chaud ! »_

Pourquoi il propose pas de la tartiner de crème solaire aussi pendant qu'il y est ce bellâtre idiot au ton mielleux ? Mais Nami semble y réfléchir, en même temps ça doit être pas mal d'avoir un serviteur à sa botte comme ça..

-_ « On verra mais en attendant donne-moi ça je meurs de soif ! » _ soupira-t-elle.

En voyant sa demoiselle jouer les victimes (Nami est diaboliquement efficace à ce jeu là) et 'souffrir' ainsi d'une intolérable déshydratation, Sanji se prépare à s'élancer d'un bond vers sa belle poussé par le pouvoir de l'amour. Enfin.. c'est ce qui aurait du se passer si je n'avais pas, juste au moment où il prenait son élan, d'un seul coup brusque relevé ma jambe.

Je n'avais pas su résister à la tentation mais le résultat valait bien le coup, n'ayant pas anticipé mon acte sournois, Sanji s'élance avant de rencontrer mon genoux qui le coupe en plein saut. Cependant il a le temps d'effectuer un magnifique vol plané avant de s'étaler de tout son long un peu plus loin, c'est à dire juste devant Nami. La catastrophe est évitée de justesse me direz-vous mais pas totalement, la rousse reçoit de plein fouet le plateau dans le figure et les boissons fraiches sur ses vêtements... 'Tient ça me rappelle son magnifique saut raté à Thriller bark' ai-je le temps de penser juste avant que la rouquine éclate:

-_ « SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »_

Le cri strident nous vrille les tympans, Sanji rouge de honte à ses pieds n'ose même pas relever la tête. Pour moi c'en est trop, je ne peux plus me retenir, tant pis pour les représailles, c'était tellement

réussi !

-_ « TOI ZORRO JE T'INTERDIS DE TE MARRER ! » _

La rouquine fulmine dans ses vêtements trempés, elle devrait pas en faire tout un plat, au moins madame est rafraîchie ! Ah Sanji se relève enfin pour se prendre quelques baffes et injures dans la figure... Dire que c'est même pas sa faute ! Il supplie Nami de le pardonner et celle-ci commence à se détendre, ils se mettent à parler un peu plus calmement. Tiens c'est marrant pourquoi ils me regardent tous les deux comme ça d'un air entendu ?

- _« ZORRO TU ES MORT ! » _

Oups... Mais bon j'aurais dû m'y attendre, il va vraiment falloir que je me lève cette fois parce que leurs regards me font flipper... Tant pis pour ma sieste, là c'est l'heure de prendre mes jambes à mon cou si je ne veux pas finir à l'infirmerie encore une fois, Chopper à autre chose à faire que de me retaper tout le temps.

-_ « Reviens ici tout de suite ! » _

Elle rêve ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus moi ! Je me relève en toute hâte et m'élance pour atteindre le pont alors qu'ils sont déjà presque sur moi. J'ai d'autant plus envie de leur échapper qu'ils dégagent tous les deux une sorte de, comment dire... d'aura démoniaque qui rend surtout Nami encore plus effrayante que lorsque Luffy décide de faire des pitreries alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. A mon avis elle a atteint le paroxysme de l'agacement à ce moment présent... Enfin bref ils ne doivent SURTOUT pas me mettre la main dessus.

- _« Zorro ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?_

Luffy me regarde intrigué courir comme un malade pour échapper à mes bourreaux. Seulement j'ai pas le temps de lui répondre là tout de suite, il attendra. Oups le parquet se rue brusquement à ma rencontre, c'est quoi ce truc dans lequel je viens de me prendre les jambes ? Chopper ! Mais pourquoi il faisait le mort par terre ? C'était vraiment pas le moment..

- _« Nami il est à terre ! Choppons-le ! »_

Là je suis vraiment foutu.. Je vais me faire rouer de coups jusqu'à être couvert de bleus et de bosses, peut être même jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! (Note de l'auteur: Zorro tu dramatises un peu trop là quand même..) J'ose lever les yeux pour croiser les regards sadiques et satisfaits de Sanji et Nami, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais bizarrement je regrette rien finalement.

-_ « Hé dites vous allez lui faire quoi à Zorro ? » _

Demanda Luffy en se fourrant un doigt dans le nez. On voit que mon sort l'intéresse beaucoup dit donc.

- « _C'est pas tes affaires Luffy ! Il va avoir la punition qu'il mérite pour avoir ruiné mes nouveaux vêtements c'est tout ! »_

.. Faut pas exagérer non plus quand même.

- « _Ah.. (C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'en fiche !) Au fait Nami je voulais te dire, Franky dit qu'il y a une île en vue depuis un moment déjà. Il dit qu'elle est habitée en plus. »_

_- « … Mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plus tôt crétin ! Il faut absolument qu'on fasse une escale en plus, il nous faut des vivres et il faut recharger le log pose aussi.. Ah et puis je pourrais faire un peu de shopping avec Robin.. »_

..J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à moi d'un coup.

- « _Il faut que j'aille dire à Franky qu'il faut qu'on se prépare à jeter l'ancre_ _immédiatement. »_

En plus elle s'éloigne vraiment sans regarder en arrière, j'ai un bol d'enfer des fois. Seulement le blondinet est toujours penché sur moi avec un air qui veut à peu près dire: 'Compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filer'

- « _Sanji suis moi on va avoir besoin de toi de toi pour jeter l'ancre ! »_

-_ « … Euh.. Bon très bien j'arrive tout de suite ! »_

Il se relève et me lance un regard qui cette fois veut surement dire: 'Tu ne perds rien pour attendre' en voyant que je suis tiré d'affaire je reprends de la contenance et lui rend son regard. Je serai prêt à le mater lors de notre prochaine prise de tête. (Note de l'auteur: C'est beau l'amitié hein ^^)

En attendant tout le monde s'agite sur le pont, c'est à chaque fois l'euphorie quand on est sur le point de mettre le pied à terre. Ça me donne plutôt envie de faire une sieste instantanée moi (hé oui Zorro est capable de s'endormir en quelques secondes !)

Je reprends une pose décontractée, prêt à pioncer en gardant un sourire satisfait en repensant à ce à quoi je viens à peine d'échapper.

_**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Perso je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup mais n'hésitez à me donner votre point de vue, ça fait toujours plaisir =D**_


End file.
